


Messed Up Creatures

by DeadAndConfusedJaybird



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Creature Fic, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Slapping, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndConfusedJaybird/pseuds/DeadAndConfusedJaybird
Summary: Skully has messed up once again so he must be punished





	Messed Up Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Giving ya'll a taste of what i'm working on

The youngest of the flesh brother, The Skulled one, was down on his knees as he let out low hiss as a hand connected to his maskless face, a loud slap echoing through the abandoned building.

The eldest of the three of them, The Hooded one, was looming over Skully. Once again he had messed up as the others had specifically told him not to go out into the forest, but of course, he did so. It’s always quite a wonder that the faceless creature keeps the skulled one alive, gives him power to stay, but we can not question it, it knows what it is doing.

Another hardy slap from the hooded one, wonderful, it’ll probably bruise really nicely, leave the camera-man questioning what happened for awhile, if the human even comes back from its take over from it’s flesh brother. The skulled one was grinning with pain, the taste of iron filling up the creature's mouth. What a wonderful taste.

The masked man was carefully watching this scene in front him, letting his flesh brother enjoy a cigarette, letting the smoke fill up his lungs and blowing it out slowly. Let it slowly kill him. 

Hoody looked towards Masky, smirking from underneath his fabric mask. The other knew what he wanted so he dropped his smoke and stepped on it as he got up from his spot, walking over to the other two and quickly pushing down Skully with a bang, sitting on the other creature’s waist.

The skulled one let out a loud grunt along with a bug like clicking sound as he was pushed onto the ground, staring up into the soulless eyes of the Masked maskless one. There is beauty within they were told.

The flesh brother pushed his smoke tasting lips on top of the youngest ones, shoving his black, tentacle like tongue past Skully's lip and down the creatures throut, making him gag. Skully moaned at the feeling of the tentacle like tongue, sucking on the sticky long object. This is how they make love, how they show affection in a torture like way. Hoody watched this scene unfold infront him, turning on the camera and letting the object record this erotic scene.

The masked one rutted against the other harshly and wrapped a hand around the skulled ones throat tightly but just enough that the other can still breathe past his hand.

"Dirty sluts" The hooded one mumbled from underneath his frowning mask, obviously getting a hard on from watching.

Skully moaned from that comment,starting to writhe from underneath Masky, arching his back and tilting his head a bit to watch the eldest flesh brother.

The eldest growled needly at this but continued watching as Masky put a hand into the youngest's shirt, his cold hands grazing his pale skin. Beautiful skin to bruise and break.

The masked masklessed one removed his long tentacle like tongue from the other's throat slowly, causing some pain to the other. He then proceeded to grind against Skully slowly, moving his hips around painfully slow, teasingly slow.

"M-Masky" Skully let out in his rough tone of voice, since he rarely ever speaks

"What is it, you dirty slut?" The masked one growled lowly

The youngest let out a few clicking sounds, probably meaning 'Please, just fuck me'

The masked maskless one grinned at this, both of his hands going down to his pants and unzipping them, pulling out his hard cock, but instead of fucking Skully like the other wanted he decided it would be fun to fuck his mouth. He shoved his member into the youngest's mouth, grinning like a maniac as he thrusted his hips, forcing his cock to go down more into his mouth, this causing a groan to come from Skully's slick mouth


End file.
